Since The Start
by Kath77
Summary: Clarisse begins her queenly duties and Rupert assigned the royal head of security as her personal bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

"And this Clarisse, is Joseph, I don't believe you two have met. He's the head of security and I've asked him to personally watch over you." Rupert said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and held out her hand to him.

"The pressure is all mine Your Majesty." He bowed, took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly.

Rupert checked his watch as Joseph straightened up. "I have a meeting shortly so I must be off. You couldn't be any safer than with Joseph. So I'll be off." He lent in and kissed her cheek, before leaving the office.

"So how haven't we met before Joseph? I've been here for some years now, but we've never met."

"Five years," Joseph supplied. "You've been here five years. And it is my job to be close but never seen Your Majesty. I've been at every event that's been held here, and every event elsewhere too, always making sure yourself, the king, and the young princes were safe. Since you will now be taking on your own role as queen and your own projects, His Highness thought it would be wise to have me with you every step of the way."

"Will you be there every step of the way?" Her voice was soft and hopeful.

"Of course Your Majesty." He bowed again.

"Clarisse." She corrected. He stood up again and gave her a confused look. "Since we'll be around each other as much as you say, I'd like you to use my name, if you'd please."

"Of course Your Maj— Clarisse." She smiled. No one but Rupert ever called her Clarisse anymore, but it felt good to hear her name on someone else's lips other than Rupert's. As she looked him over, she heard him clear is throat to gather her attention once again. "You have an even o'clock meeting with the Prime Minister. Are you ready to leave, Clarisse?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well." He walked over to the door and held it open for her. The only people who actually did that were the footmen, Rupert certainly didn't. As they headed for the car out front, she noticed how Joseph was always one step behind, whereas the last person who watcher her specifically on outings was always at least five steps behind, if not more. Rupert was right: she felt extremely safe with Joseph after only meeting him moments ago. As they reached the car suddenly he'd gone from a step behind her to already having the door open for her as she approached. Once she was in, he closed the door, walked around to the other side and got in himself, then they were off.

After a long day of meetings and appointments, she was so glad to finally be back at the palace. Before reaching her suite, she looked over at Joseph and he didn't look nearly as tired as she felt. "Would you care to join me for a drink Joseph?" She asked as she turned down the hall to her suite.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I'd better not." He said as they stopped outside he suite.

"Clarisse." She corrected. "And how come? Consider it a thank you for protecting me today."

He chuckled softly. "But it is my job to protect you everyday."

"Then it's settled. Everyday after we're done whatever it is that must be done, you'll join me for a drink." She turned and opened the door to her suite, and walked in. Then over her shoulder she asked. "Are you coming?" Against his better judgement he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Make yourself at home." She said as she walked over to the wooden bar on the far side of the living area of her suite. He took a seat on the couch and watched her as she looked up at him. "What will it be?"

"Whiskey please." His voice didn't waver although he still wondered if this was such a good idea. A moment later she walked over with two glasses and held one out to him. "Thank you." He said as he reached out and took the glass from him, and his fingers gently touched hers.

She nodded and took a seat next to him on the sofa. "So how long have you been here Joseph?" She asked after having taken a sip of her drink.

"His Majesty and I were friends growing up, I always protected him so later, as he was twenty, he had asked that I assume this position. I wasn't overly fond of the idea at first, I must admit, but I grew to love it. That was eight years ago now."

"Thank you for your dedication Joseph."

"I'd do anything for the crown." He said as he looked at her to find her eyes already on him.

All too soon, their glasses were empty and Joseph said, "I'd best leave so you'll be well rested for tomorrow." He stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Joseph." She called and walked towards him slowly. He turned around to her. "Thank you."

He bowed, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "My pleasure, Clarisse."

"See you in the morning?" She asked, though she knew it was a dumb question.

"Bright and early." He smiled, then left.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, Clarisse stepped out of her suite and was startled to see Joseph standing there. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you." He bowed.

"It's perfectly alright Joseph." She smiled at him, and he smiled in return. "What's first on today's agenda?"

"The king would like a word in his office."

"Very well then." They began to walk down the hall and after Joseph knocked, he held the door open for Clarisse. "Thank you." She said as she stepped into the office. Rupert looked up to see Them walk in.

"I'll leave you here." Joseph said with a bow.

"No, it's quite alright Joseph, please stay." Rupert said as he began to stand from behind his desk. "How are you this morning darling?" He asked as he kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Rather well, and you?"

"Much the same." He watched as Joseph stepped over closer to the wall across the room. " How's he treating you?" Rupert bobbed his head in Joseph's direction.

Clarisse smiled, a smile Rupert had never seen before. "I've never felt safer." She offered, then looked over to Joseph and gave him a smile.

"Joseph?" Rupert turned to him.

Joseph took a step forward. "Yes Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Take good care of her."

"At any cost, Your Majesty."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Clarisse asked as she looked back and forth between the two.

"It's my job to protect you at any cost," Joseph began, "even if that cost is my own life." He finished and watched as her face fell.

"No one should have to risk their lives for me." Clarisse, clearly upset, got up and left.

"I'll go calm her down." Rupert said.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, may I?" Rupert slowly nodded and Joseph was quickly out of the door, and closed it behind him. He walked swiftly through the halls down to the queen's suite, then he knocked and walked in without waiting for a reply. "Clarisse?" He spoke softly, his voice was as smooth as velvet and as rich as chocolate.

"Why do you have to risk your life for me?" She asked, tears threatening to fall. He walked over and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Your life is of more value than mine is." She scoffed. "Think about it: if anything should happen to the king before the princes are of age to assume the thrown you would have to solely rule the country. If something should happen to the both of you before the princes are of age, the Renaldi line will no longer rule this beautiful country. So we, the members of your security willingly, and knowingly acknowledge that by agreeing to this position, it means we might have to sacrifice our lives for yours. You are far too important Clarisse, your country needs you."

The door opened slightly but neither Clarisse or Joseph payed any attention to it. Rupert stood on the other side of the door and watched. It was then that the tears that threatened to fall did, as she wrapped her arms around her head of security. "Don't die."

"I'll do my best Clarisse." He held her tight, he was sure that in a situation like this, that it would be acceptable.

Rupert let out a silent sigh and closed the door as quietly as he could.

A few moments later, all here tears were gone but she still held on to Joseph, afraid that if she let him go, she'd never see him again. After a few more minutes of drinking in his scent and his touch, there was a knock at the door. "I guess that means we have appointments and meetings to attend to?" She sighed into his neck.

"I suppose it does. Are you okay? Are you ready now?" He asked sweetly as they pulled back a bit to look into each other's eyes, but still held onto each other.

"I am." And then they released their hold on each other and stood up. "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Never leave?"

"I promise." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He knew that one day he might have to break his promise, but it was enough just to see her smile once again.

That evening upon retuning to the palace, Rupert was there waiting for their arrival. "Joseph, would you mind if I had a moment alone with the queen?"

"Not at all Your Highness." He bowed and started to walk away.

"Joseph?" He stopped walking at turned back to face them as Clarisse called after him. "Would you still join me for a drink later?"

"If you wish, Your Majesty." He bowed and left.

"What was that about?" Rupert asked as he took her hand.

"I've been inviting him to have a drink with me as my appreciation for him protecting me." She said with a soft smile.

"He does so much around here." Rupert confimed. "Are you feeling better? I know this morning came as a bit of a shock for you."

"I am. I think the reason I was so upset was because I didn't understand. Joseph explained it to me, and though I don't like the idea, I understand it now."

"I don't like it much either, Clarisse. But it's more about the bloodline than anything else."

"I know." Her sadness came through her voice.

"Joseph knows his job, and he's a very careful person in everything he does. He plans everything out to the last detail. Above all else though, Joseph is a deeply caring individual who puts his heart into everything he does. When Pierre was born, I asked Joseph to help look after him. I cannot tell you how many times I saw Joseph in the nursery holding Pierre and gently rocking him back to sleep. He did the same with Phillippe, even though I never asked him to. I would hear crying, and I would go in to check on them, but when I walked in, Joseph held them both, one in either arm, and they were giggling and laughing. It's for that reason that I asked Joseph to take care of you. There is no one better suited to take care of the queen than a man who would stop whatever he was doing to help our boys." Rupert saw the look on her face, so he continued. "He still does, you know. He's been trying to teach Pierre how to tie his shoes, and he's been trying to teach Phillippe how to count to ten. I don't know how he finds the time, but he always does."

Clarisse just looked at him, unsure of how to respond. When finally she said, "We got lucky with Joseph, didn't we?"

"More than we could possibly imagine."

She was walking down the hall to her suite when Joseph materialized as if out of thin air by her side. "Whiskey?" She asked as he held her door open for her.

"Please." He smiled and took a seat on the sofa. A moment later, she was beside him handing him a glass. "Thank you."

"Thank you Joseph." She said as she placed he glass down on the coffee table.

"For what?"

"For looking after my boys and still doing so. For looking after me, and Rupert."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do Clarisse. All you have to do is ask." He looked into her eyes and saw the first tear fall. He wiped it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you do it?" She knew it was a dumb question, but she had to ask it anyways.

"The king has been like family to me, so his family is mine too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for family." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything Joseph."

"My pleasure Clarisse."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a couple years, Pierre and Phillippe are just about to hit their teenage years, Joseph is still protecting Clarisse, and she ensures he joins her for a drink every night. "Joseph?" Clarisse's voice comes from down the hall. Joseph and the princes (of whom he's currently talking to,) turn and face her.

"Hello mother." Pierre smiles as she approaches them. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were busy."

"It's okay," Joseph said, "we were just finishing up."

"So tomorrow afternoon?" Phillippe asked, turning back to Joseph.

"Absolutely." The boys then left as Joseph turned back to Clarisse.

"You called?" He smiled.

"What was that about?"

He laughed a little. "Phillippe challenged me to a rematch at basketball after last week. He's nothing if not determined."

She laughed too. "That he his. Thank you Joseph."

"You really need to stop thanking me. I'm just doing me job."

"We all know that playing basketball with them isn't part of your job." Her smile was undeniably bright, so bright her eyes even sparkled.

"You needed something?"

"Ah, yes I—" Then, in Joseph's ear piece he heard them asking for the queen.

He held up his hand to her, and she stopped. "I'm with the eagle." He spoke into the microphone.

"Bring her to the King's chambers. Immediately."

"On our way." Joseph replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's the king. You need to be there." The two of them quickly reached the king's chambers and walked in to find the royal physician. "You go, I'll talk to the doctor." Joseph said. She walked over to her husband as the doctor walked over to Joseph. "How is he? What's wrong?"

The doctor shook his head. "He won't make it through the night. Her Highness needs to be prepared."

"I'll see to it. is there anything we can do for the king?"

"Keep him comfortable, but after that, nothing can be done." Joseph nodded as the doctor left. Clarisse walked back over to Joseph.

"He wants to talk to you." Her voice was shaking. He nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the king.

"Your Highness." Joseph bowed as he approached Rupert.

"Take care of her." His voice was groggy.

"You know I will."

"She's going to need you now more than ever Joseph." Joseph nodded. "I know Joseph."

"Sire?"

"How you feel about her. I've known for a while now. Protect her Joseph."

"I will." Joseph bowed again, then as he looked back up at Rupert, Rupert was gone. Joseph heard sobbing and looked over to see Clarisse crying. "Send in the doctor." Joseph said to the servants. "I'll take care of the queen." They nodded and left. "Let's get you out of here." He said as he stood in front of Clarisse. She nodded. When they reached her suite, she couldn't hold back anymore, her tears seemed endless, as she wrapped her arms around Joseph. "Shh… I'm here." He whispered in here ear. He pulled her over to the sofa and let her cuddle into his side as she kept crying.

"What did he say to you?" she asked when she'd calmed down a bit.

"He told me to take care of you." She didn't need to know the rest, not now. Perhaps, not ever. She was queen after all and he was her chief of security.

"Don't leave me." She sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. Before long, she fell asleep cuddled into him, so he picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He tucked her in then returned to the sofa. He needed to stay, he needed to make sure she was okay. A couple times through the night she woke up, the first time she woke up sobbing, so Joseph went into her room and calmed her back to sleep. The second time she woke up without a sound. She got up and walked out to the living area to see that Joseph was not only still there, but still awake.

"Joseph?" Her voice was rough from all her crying.

"Clarisse, are you alright?"

"What time is it?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Almost six in the morning."

"You stayed up all night?"

"I needed to make sure you were okay." He sat up from his laying down position on the sofa, and waited for Clarisse to join him.

"Thank you for staying, but you need sleep."

"My queen's safety and well-being comes before anything else."

She sighed, but refused to argue with him, she just lost her husband and she was in no mood to make things worse. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing." She looked at him in surprise, so he went on. "I've called around and we've postponed everything you had to do today. You need a day off and a day to mourn. I've also asked Prince Pierre's and Prince Philippe's servants to have them meet me at eight, I'm going to talk to them. I'll make sure they understand."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're too good to me."

"I do what I need to. Also, I told them to bring your breakfast up here around seven. Just take today, you need it."

"What about you?" She asked as she raised her head to look at him.

"I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

"What would I do without you?" She put her head back on his shoulder as he chucked softly. She couldn't help but smile.

When her breakfast came up, Joseph excused himself to go get changed and prepare to talk with the princes.

"Joseph." She said as he had his hand on the doorknob. He dropped his hand and looked at her. "Come back after?"

"Of course, I won't delay." He then took his leave. He quickly changed and met the princes in the kitchen, where he asked them to join him outside. The princes followed him as he took a seat on the steps, and they did too.

"Joe?" What is it?" Pierre asked.

"I'm sorry Prince Pierre, Prince Philippe." He looked at them in turn.

"Joe?" Philippe chimed in.

"It's the king. He's been sick for a while. And last night he…" Joseph didn't know how to finish his statement, but by looking at the two princes in front of him, they knew. Joseph watched as a few tears were shed. "I'm so sorry." Joseph finished. Philip hugged Joseph as he tried to hold back his tears.

"It's okay." Philippe said as he pulled away. "We loved father, we always will."

"But," Pierre jumped in. "we didn't see him much. You've always been more of a father to us." Joseph was stunned as Philippe nodded.

"Can we still play basketball today Joe?"

"Perhaps not today, Your Highness, your mother needs me. Maybe in a couple days, after things calm down again."

"How is mother?" Pierre asked.

"She's hurting. She didn't sleep well because of it."

"Is that why you look so tired too?"

"It is. I wasn't going to leave her."

"Thank you Joe." Pierre said.

"Can we see her?" Philippe asked.

"Of course, I was actually going back to see her after I knew you both were okay. Would you like to join me?" They nodded and silently followed Joseph back to Clarisse's suite. He opened the door and followed the princes in.

"Mother, we're sorry." Pierre said as he hugged her.

"You're taking it better than I thought you would." She replied as she hugged both her boys.

"We love father, but we've always been closer to Joe." She looked up at Joe, and Joe just shrugged.

"I'm glad you boys are okay."

"Are you okay?" Philippe asked.

"I'm working on it." That was all she could say. "I've had help."

"Is there anything we can do mother?" Pierre looked at her and saw the pain she was hiding.

"No my love." She touched his cheek. "Just go and enjoy yourself. Don't you have a basketball game against Joseph?" She smiled.

"He postponed. He's worried about you mother." Joseph looked away but knew she was looking at him.

"I know. Now go, you still have lessons today." She shooed her boys out as they in turn kissed her cheek then left.

"They took it surprisingly well." Joseph finally spoke as he walked towards her. She fell into his arms. "How are you doing Clarisse?"

"I wish I felt worse." He looked at her, stunned. "I loved him, but as a friend, I was never in love with him Joseph. I feel sad because my friend is gone, but that's basically where I'm at."

"You've been cooped up in here since last evening, so how about a change in scenery, a walk in your garden perhaps?"

She spend most of her day in the gardens with Joseph. At times she'd ask him to tell her stories of Rupert when he was young, or she'd just sit quietly admiring the roses. As night fell on the palace, Joseph walked Clarisse back to her suite. "Do try to sleep tonight Joseph."

"But if you need me, just call right to my room and I'll be here in no time."

She turned to her door, then turned back. "We've missed our nightly drink the past two nights." She could help but smile when she saw his.

"It would appear so."

"Perhaps we should catch up on them tomorrow." It was less of a statement and more of a question as she searched his eyes.

"If you're better tomorrow, then I'd be delighted."

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "Good night Joseph." Then she disappeared into her suite.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day passed by quickly, they had a small funeral for Rupert, only with the royal family and the staff. Clarisse went back to work in the afternoon, but knew she'd have to talk with Joseph about what exactly happened the night before, only, she wasn't sure. She'd like to just say it was out of grief that she kissed Joseph, but she knew that wasn't true. She kissed him because she truly wanted to, she'd wanted to for years. But now she had to explain it to Joseph, she couldn't just forget about it. She looked over to see Joseph standing there looking at her. "Joseph, about last night…" She tried to begin.

"There's no need. You just lost your husband, I understand, truly." She wanted to tell him she was wrong, but she didn't know how.

As she was about to say something there was a knock at the door, and her sons came in. "Hello mother, Joe." Pierre said.

"Your Highnesses." Joseph bowed.

"Mother do you need Joe now or can we borrow him for a round of two-on-one?" She smiled at her boys, she loved how they loved Joseph, which only made her appreciate him all the more.

"Well, I'll be in here the rest of the day, perhaps you should ask him." She smiled as her boys hurried over to Joseph.

"Please?" Philippe pleaded.

He smiled at the princes, then look up at Clarisse. "Are you sure you don't need me Clarisse?" Philippe and Pierre looked at each other, no one ever called their mother by her actual name, so they were slightly shocked that not only Joseph was, but that it was so natural for him.

"I'm sure you could use a break from me." She laughed quietly. "Just come back after?"

"Of course." He walked over to her, kissed her hand, then walked out with the princes who were virtually bouncing up and down at the door. Nearly an hour later, he finally returned. After playing with the princes, he took a quick shower and changed after sweating so much. "I apologize for being late." He said as he returned to his spot on the wall.

"You're not late at all." She smiled. "How did the game go?' She looked up at him.

"Prince Philippe is demanding a rematch already." She laughed, he loved to hear her laugh.

"That bad?" She questioned.

"They are improving, I thought they had me at one point."

"Well, playing against the two of them, they do have the unfair advantage of you playing by yourself." She offered.

"That is true." Just then, in walked two sweaty princes.

"How did the game go dears?" She turned to her boys.

"Rematch!" Philippe turned to Joseph.

Clarisse hid her laughter. "Perhaps you can convince him another day dear. But right now, i need the help of my head of security."

"Are you finally going to tell him you love him?" Pierre elbowed Philippe and both Joseph and Clarisse looked at Philippe.

"Philippe!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I told you not to say anything!" Pierre whispered in Philippe's ear. "I'll take care of him mother." Pierre all but dragged Philippe out of there.

Clarisse couldn't bring herself to look at Joseph, but she knew his eyes were on her. Joseph decided not to touch that topic, but he cleared his throat and she looked at him. "You needed me?"

"Yes. As you know the Independence Day Ball is coming up and I wanted to know what the security team has planned out for that evening."

"Of course." He then went into detail about every last security measure they had in place for the evening.

Once all the work that she had to do was done for the day, she turned to Joseph. "We should probably talk."

"I think so."

"Whiskey?"

"Please!" They went back to her suite and as she pour the glasses, Joseph took a seat on the sofa. She walked over to him and handed him a glass as she sat down. "Thank you." He smiled. "Clarisse, I.." He began but she cut him off.

"Please, let me go first." He nodded and placed his glass down on the table, as she did with hers. "Last night, I didn't kiss you because Rupert was gone," She tried to look at him but she couldn't. "I meant it. I meant to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you."

"When I was talking to His Highness right before he passed, he said something to me." She then looked up at him. "He told me he knew how I felt about you. I thought he would be angry if he knew I fell in love with his queen. Maybe he was angry before, I'm not sure, but he didn't seem angry then. He almost seemed pleased because he knew I'd take care of you after he'd gone." He paused long enough to look at her, then continued. "But I know nothing can come of it. You are my queen and I am your head of security, Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're wrong Joseph. You are more to me than your position," she placed her hand gently alongside his face. "You have to know that."

He nodded. "I know. But we can't act on it."

"I know we can't."

"Then it's agreed." He said, although he hated having to say it. She slowly nodded and dropped her hand onto her lap. He stood up. "I should go."

"Wait." Clarisse said before he started walking to the door. "I know we shouldn't, but I have to know something first." She walked over to him and was only inches away from him. She put her hand behind his neck as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and couldn't help but kiss her back. A few moments later they both pulled apart, but kept their arms around each other.

"Is that what you had to know?" He smiled at her as she nodded. "And?"

"Better than I could've possibly dreamed." She smiled, and this time he captured her lips in a kiss.

After the kiss ended, "I suppose this not acting on it thing isn't going to work."

She chuckled, "I suppose not."

"What do we do Clarisse?"

"We keep it to ourselves, but I can't deny what I feel anymore than you can."

"So it appears." He loved the way she was looking at him in that moment, as if nothing else mattered.

She kissed him again, then pulled away slowly. "Oh, and Joseph, I'm in love with you too." She then kissed him once more.

The next morning as Clarisse and Joseph were sorting out her day in her office, Pierre and Philippe walked in. "Good morning dears." Clarisse said with a smile as she looks up at her boys.

"Good morning Your Highnesses." Joseph bowed.

"Joe, you know you can call us by our names right? You're family to us." Pierre stated half mockingly and half as honestly as he could.

"If that's what you'd prefer." Joseph responded.

"Mother, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." Philippe began.

"Oh don't worry about it Philippe. All is forgiven." She walked over to him and took his hands.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad for how you see things? What you see as love I see as a good partnership between a queen and her head of security. I cannot blame you for thinking otherwise."

"Joe?" Pierre began.

"Yes Pierre?"

"When can we steal you away for another game?"

He laughed a little. "How about you do you lessons for today then we can talk."

"I think you've been around our mother too long, you're starting to talk like her." Pierre scoffed.

"He is right, Pierre. Your lessons are very important especially for the crowned princes of Genovia."

"Please Joe?" Philippe begged.

"Tell you what, if you boys can finish your lessons by lunch, we can have a round then. Fair?"

"Fair." Pierre replied and grabbed Philippe's arm and ran out the door to their lessons.

"You really do spoil them with your time, Joseph."

"Not according to them. Apparently I spend too much time with the queen that I've begun to talk like her." They both laughed.

"It appears. It's so easy to see why they adore you so."

"Oh? How's that?"

"You play games with them, you help them with their lessons when I can't. You've very much been like a second father to them Joseph, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't need to thank me. I care about them so much Clarisse, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them."

"You really think they're in love?" Philippe whispered to Pierre as they looked through the slightly opened door.

"Look at her Philippe! She's never been that happy. She loves him, and I'm sure he's in love with her." He whispered back to his brother. "Perhaps we can ask Joe about it during our game this afternoon." Then it suddenly clicked. "Right, we have to go to our lessons!"

The morning passed faster than normal especially since Clarisse kept stealing glances at Joseph. Soon it was lunch and the princes came back into the office. "Joe?"

"Pierre, Philippe. How were your lessons?"

"So dull! But we had an incentive to finish them." Pierre then threw the basketball across the room at Joseph.

"Boys, what have I told you about throwing the ball in here." Clarisse looked at them.

"Sorry." The princes said in unison.

Joseph then walked over to Clarisse, while tucking the ball under his arm. "You'll be alright for the next hour or so?"

"Of course I will. Now go teach my boys why they should never throw the ball around in here." She gleamed at her boys as they scoffed her in response.

"Don't miss me too much." Joseph whispered to her, then he was out the door following the princes outside.

After a brutal game in which Joseph won by a landslide, the three of them sat outside on the steps. "Joe, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Philippe, what's on your mind?"

"How long did you know father?"

"We met when we were around Pierre's age." He responded, taken off guard by the question.

"And what about mother?" Pierre chimed in.

"Just over ten years." Joseph caught on to what the princes were up to.

"How long does it take someone to fall in love?" It was Philippe's turn to ask.

"It depends on who the people are. For some it could be the moment they meet, for others it could take them years."

"Father loved mother, right?" Pierre took his turn.

"He did."

"But not like how you love her?" Philippe asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say here." Joseph tried to throw them off his trail, but they kept coming back.

"How about that you're in love with our mother. That you've loved her from the first second you saw her. That she loves you too just the same. That you two are going to be together forever." Pierre came back.

"Love isn't that simple, sometimes you can love someone and can't act on it. Or you can love someone you aren't supposed to love. Just because someone might love another person, doesn't mean the other person loves them too, or that they can be together."

"So what you're saying is that you and mother love each other but you can't be together?" Pierre kept going.

"I don't recall talking about your mother and I at all."

"But you were, weren't you?" Philippe asked. "You love her, don't you Joe?"

"Joe, we would be so happy if you and mother loved each other. We think that you both truly deserve to be together. We just want you to be happy."

"Thank you both." Joe said, then they went inside. After a quick shower and fresh clothes, he knocked on the door to Clarisse's office.

"Come in." She said. Joseph stepped inside and closed the door after himself. "How did it go?"

"The game was over in fifteen minutes." He smirked to himself.

"So where have you been since?"

"Pierre and Philippe thought I needed a good talking to."

She looked up from her work and her jaw dropped. "What exactly did they say to you?"

"The wanted to know how long it takes someone to fall in love."

"Oh, that's not terrible."

"Clarisse." He looked at her dead in the eyes.

"They were asking about us again?" He nodded. "What else did my boys say?"

"They said that the way I love you is different from the way the king loved you. They want us to be together, to be in love, to be happy with each other."

"What did you tell them?"

"I refused to answer their questions about if I loved you, but they know, they're bright boys, they know."

She sighed. "I thought they might."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't think we should hide what they already know from them. But Philippe can't keep a secret for his life."

"Oh yes he can, trust me."

"What secrets have you been telling my boys?" She enquired.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. "Should we get them?"

"Probably."

Joseph pressed a button on his microphone. "Please send the princes to Queen Clarisse's office." He then tapped the button again.

A few moments later, Philippe and Pierre came in, closed the door and took a seat on the sofa. "You paged us mother?"

"Indeed. What do you know and what do you think you know?" She walked over to them and sat across from them.

"We know that you and Joe love each other. We know that he's loved you from the first second he saw you. We know that something is stopping you from being together." Pierre said.

"So what didn't you tell them?" She turned to Joseph and laughed, then she turned back to her sons. "You understand that you cannot tell anyone, right?"

"Of course mother." Pierre agreed.

"That means you too Philippe."

"I know."

"Philippe, remember that thing I said I'd do if you ever told one of those secrets I've told you? That applies here too." Philippe gulped. "Got it?" He nodded and Joseph smiled widely.

"You're happy, right mother?" Pierre questioned.

"Very happy."

"And you Joe?"

"Very."

"Then we're happy." They then left.

"What are you going to do to Philippe if he tells a secret?"

"Hang him up in the courtyard by his toes."

"Joseph!"

"I would never, Pierre knows that, you know that, and I know that, but Philippe doesn't, and if it keeps him from telling a secret, then I'll use it as long as I can."

"You are a very unique man, Joseph."

"I've never denied it."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been twenty-five years of secret glances, of a kiss goodnight, of saying they love each other. Pierre abdicated the thrown a few years earlier, and now Pierre sat crying as he held his mother whom just found out about Philippe's accident. Joseph walked into her suite and hugged them both, Philippe wasn't his son, but he might as well have been, Joseph loved both Pierre and Philippe as sons, and now he's lost one of them. He couldn't begin to describe his pain, but he knew his pain was nowhere near that of Clarisse's or Pierre's. After an hour or so, Pierre retired to his room so he could mourn by himself, he knew his mother would be well looked after in Joseph's capable hands. "I'm so sorry my love." He whispered in her ear as he held her and she cried into his shoulder. After sometime, her crying stopped and she fell asleep, so just like all those years ago, Joseph picked her up, carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Then he opened the doors leading to the balcony, and stepped outside. He took a seat on the bench and buried his head in his hands as he cried. He loved Philippe more than he could put into words, if he had sons, he'd wish they were just as Philippe and Pierre. They weren't his sons, but he always considered them as such, and they knew it, as did Clarisse. "I've never seen you cry." Clarisse's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I loved him Clarisse." He said and reached out his hand to her. She took it and sat beside him.

"I know you did. He always loved you as a father. He told me once that he'd wished you and I would just get married so that he could call you father." She smiled at the memory. "What are we going to do Joseph? What is Genovia going to do?"

"You need to see Amelia." She was stunned.

"How do you know about Amelia?"

"Philippe told me many things, over time he became awfully good at keeping secrets, and he confided in me. You should go to San Fransisco and meet her. You need her to preserve your memory of Philippe. She needs you so she will know who she really is. Genovia needs her as the heir to the throw."

"I can't just go to America and bring her back here to rule my people Joseph."

"If she is anything like her father or her grandmother, she's going to be stubborn until the bitter end, but perfect to assume the crown."

"Come with me?"

"I'd follow you anywhere."

After months of princess lessons, and much stubbornness from everyone, Mia accepted her role as Princess of Genovia and was more than excited to see her beautiful country first hand. Clarisse had to go back, but Joseph stayed with Mia until her summer break when she could finally go to Genovia. Upon arriving in Genovia, Joseph first brought Mia to the palace, and introduced her to Shades, who was her personal bodyguard for her first summer in Genovia. Joseph then brought Mia to Clarisse's office, where he was sure they'd find her sitting at her desk. He was right. Upon opening the door to Clarisse's office, Mia ran across the room and hugged her grandmother. "Hi grandmother!"

"I'm so glad you made it!" Clarisse said when releasing Mia from the hug. "Mia, this is your uncle Pierre."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mia." As Mia and Pierre started talking, Clarisse pulled Joseph over to the side.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"And I you, Clarisse."

"Whiskey tonight?"

"I'll be there at ten." He smiled.

"Mia, watch this." Pierre began, "Paps?"

"Yes Pierre?" Joseph turned to him.

"Basketball after dinner?"

"Very well." He smiled.

"He responds to 'paps' but he won't respond to Joey?" Mia whispered to her uncle.

"It's a trade secret." He winked. "The longer you're here, the more secrets you learn Mia."

"Can you tell me any?" She gleamed at him.

"Over time we'll have many chances to talk and share."

"Pierre, why don't you show Mia around a bit and show her to her suite." Clarisse suggested.

"Okay mother." He and Mia then left the room and closed the door after themselves.

Clarisse walked back over to Joseph and hugged him. Joseph lifted her chin up and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Later that evening, Pierre and Joseph walk back into the office after their basketball game to see both Mia and Clarisse in there talking. "How was the game?"

"He's got to be cheating! He can't seriously be that good to keep beating over the span of twenty-some-odd years!" Pierre protested.

"Don't underestimate me Pierre."

"Or what, you'll hang me by my toes in the courtyard?" They all laughed and then the room fell silent in memory of Philippe, Mia didn't understand what had happened and why the room wasn't full of life anymore, but she was sure someone would tell her eventually. "Paps?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for loving us." Joseph knew that by 'us' Pierre meant he and Philippe, so Joseph walked over and pulled Pierre into a hug.

"I always have and always will."

"Pierre, I was thinking perhaps you could take Mia into town tomorrow, give her a bit of a tour. I have a lot to do tomorrow otherwise I would do it myself."

"Don't worry mother, I'll take good care of Mia. And I'm sure you have a lot of work to do with your head of security." Pierre winked at her.

"Maybe I will hang you by your toes after all." Joseph interjected.

"What? She's family."

"She is indeed, but now is not the time nor the place." Clarisse concluded.

"Yes mother."

"Good, now I think it best we all got an early night. Tomorrow will be a long day for us all." Pierre and Mia left first, then Clarisse turned to Joseph. "Do our drinks have to be at ten?"

He checked his watch to see that it was only twenty after eight. "Eight forty-five?"

"I'll see you then." She smiled and left. By the time Joseph showed up Clarisse already had their drinks poured and she was sitting on the sofa. Joseph locked the door then went to sit beside her. "It feels like so long ago since last we've had our nightly drink together."

"That's because it has. It's been nearly a year now, love."

She took a sip of her drink then set it back down on the table. "When did Pierre start calling you 'paps'?"

"It was about five years ago, both Pierre and Philippe started doing it, and honestly, I liked hearing it. Lately Pierre has been saying it more and more, so long as no one else is there."

"He really loves you as a father, doesn't he?" She asked, cuddling up into his side.

"He keeps telling me to just marry you already." He laughed. "He tells me that you and I have been together long enough that marriage should be the easy next step."

"Is that what you think?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"No, it isn't. One day we'll be married, but that day hasn't come yet. I'll wait however long it takes."

She lent in and kissed him.

Early in the afternoon that next day, Pierre and Mia returned to the office. "How did it go today, Princess?" Joseph asked.

"Genovia is so beautiful! I can't wait to learn and experience it more over the course of this summer."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Clarisse smiled up at her.

"How did Shades do, Pierre?" Joseph asked.

"Always not far behind and always prepared for anything."

"That's what I like to hear." Joseph gave himself a smirk for teaching Shades so well. Then Joseph heard he was needed through a voice in his ear piece. "Your Majesty," He paused until Clarisse looked at him, "I've been asked to attend to some matters momentarily with Shades and the others. I won't be long." He walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it as he bowed, then he left. Mia was watching Joseph the entire time and then looked back at her uncle wearing nothing short of a surprised face. Whereas her uncle silently laughed.

"What was that?" She asked Pierre in a hushed tone, but Clarisse could still hear it. So before Pierre could reply, Clarisse did.

"That, Mia, was something he's always done." She answered as she came around the desk to sit with Mia and Pierre.

"I've never noticed before." Mia replied.

"How many other people were around before?" Pierre jumped in, and received a glare from him mother.

"How long has Joe been protecting you, grandma?"

"A little over twenty-five years."

"It's been twenty-five years already?" Pierre seemed genuinely shocked, but realized it must have been since Joseph was talking care of him and Philippe as babies. "How much longer are you going to make him wait mother?" He knew he was crossing a line, he just didn't care.

"What am I missing here?" Mia was so confused looking between the two of them.

"Nothing dear." Clarisse turned to Mia.

"Mother…" Pierre said, but stopped when she looked over at him. "Fine." He gave in.

Joseph had bad timing and walked back in then. "Pierre, Princess, would you mind giving us a moment?"

Pierre would normally take a dig at alone time, but based on the look on Joseph's face, he decided against it. "Come Mia, we can go riding." He quickly ushered her out.

"Joseph?" The worry came through Clarisse's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing." He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Then why'd you ask them to leave?"

"I'd prefer not to give that son of yours more to talk about. Also, I think the less Princess knows, the better." He lent forward and kissed her, as she deepened the kiss. A few moments later, they pulled away.

"I think she has enough ideas that we shouldn't add to them. Plus I'm sure Pierre will eventually tell her, if she can't figure it out for herself."


	6. Chapter 6

The summer passed all too quickly, as did the next five years when Mia returned to Genovia, a college graduate, ready to take on her duties as princess, and future queen. Joseph had stayed with Mia in America for those years and had only ever returned when she had. Joseph and Mia just arrived at the palace to see Clarisse waiting out front for them. "Mia! Joseph!" She exclaimed as they came up the stairs to her. She hugged her granddaughter, then Joseph took her hand and kissed it, as he always has. "I've missed you both." She smiled at them in turn.

"I've missed you too grandma!" Mia hugged her again.

"Has he been taking good care of you?" She smirked at Joseph.

"He never leaves my side. And he still won't let me call him Joey!" Joseph laughed, as did Clarisse.

"Somethings never change, do they Joseph?"

"Somethings weren't meant to change, Your Majesty."

"Mia!" Pierre called as he came outside and hugged her. "Paps!"

"Hello Pierre." Joseph smiled at him, he would never admit it, but he missed hearing Pierre call him 'paps' all the time.

"Hello uncle Pierre."

"Mother, does Mia have anything to do today or can I take her riding?"

"By all means, enjoy yourselves. I think Sandy's been really lonely without you Mia."

"Then let's go uncle Pierre!" She grabbed his arm and they went off to the stables.

"Somethings don't change." Joseph repeated Clarisse's words.

"Somethings weren't meant to change." She repeated him as she smiled up at him.

He took both her hands and kissed them each in turn. "I've never agreed with you more." He smiled.

The day passed by quickly, and Joseph went to Clarisse's suite to join her for a drink, he say a glass sitting on the table waiting for him, and the door to her balcony open. He took the glass and walked out to the balcony to see her leaning against the railing. "It's such a beautiful night." She said, she didn't even have to turn around to know he was there. Over the years she's learned the sound of his footsteps and the sound of his breathing.

"It is indeed." He walked over, set his glass down on the table, and leaned against the railing beside her.

"We've become terrible with keeping to our nightly drinks." She added with a smile.

"I apologize. I've been out of the country, you see." He smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Oh? And what has kept you away for so long?" She replied with a cheeky grin.

"Believe me, nothing gives me more pleasure than being here with you." He reached out and took her in his arms. She smiled into his shoulder.

It's been a week since Mia's been back, and Lord Nicholas has moved into the palace, as has Andrew. One evening, Joseph and Clarisse we in her suite, when Joseph spoke up, "Clarisse, I've been thinking…" He began, and she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "This, between us, has been going on for, what, thirty-five years?" She nodded. "And you know I love you."

"As I love you Joseph."

"Clarisse, my love, will you marry me?"

"Joseph, I…" She wanted to, she knew that one day they probably would, but she also had to think of her country. "Mia needs me, and I have a duty to Genovia, Joseph, I…" She couldn't bring herself to say no, but he saw it in her eyes.

He stood up and walked over to the door. "Good night Your Majesty." He closed the door behind himself as she began to cry.

"You know," Pierre said to Joseph the next morning in Clarisse's office, when they were the only two there, "I don't like this Nicholas guy."

"Perhaps he should be strung up in the courtyard?" Joseph grinned.

"By his toes?" Pierre added.

"But of course!" They both laughed, and then Mia appeared, extremely frustrated. "Princess?"

"I hate him!" She threw her hands up.

"Who?" Pierre asked.

"Nicholas!"

"Join the club!" Pierre added which made Mia smile a little. "Joe's offering to string him up in the courtyard by his toes."

She looked over at Joseph, "Please Joe?" She begged and he laughed softly.

As the door opened all eyes were drawn to the queen. "Mother? Are you okay?" Pierre saw the pain in her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept. She waved her hand to gesture off his question.

"Joseph?" She asked.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. Pierre and Mia looked at each other, stunned, this wasn't like Joseph at all.

"I'm sure you have more important matter to attend to. I'll be fine here." She didn't look up at him, she couldn't.

"As you wish." He bowed again then left, but was followed by Pierre.

"Joe? What happened?" Pierre asked after the door was closed behind them.

"Nothing Pierre." He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't going to tell Pierre about business that didn't concern him. He kept walking and left Pierre standing outside the door. Then Mia walked out to join Pierre.

"Why is grandma upset?" She asked Pierre.

"I don't know, but Joe is too. I'm worried Mia." He looked into her sad eyes and pulled her into a hug. "I'll find out what I can." He reassured her. Then he walked back into his mother's office. "Mother." She looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Pierre." She replied then looked back down at the papers in front of her.

"What happened with Joe?" She looked up at him in shock. "I figured it had something to do with him. What happened mother?"

"Like I've said, nothing happened."

"You know mother, I'm the one person you don't have to act strong in front of. Something happened because he's just as upset as you are."

"I have no right to be upset, Pierre." She sighed. "He on the other hand, has ever right in the world."

"What did you do mother?" Pierre crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" She asked as she walked over to stand in front of him, and placed her hands on his arms.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"I lost him. I think I might've lost him for good."

"You know he'd never let that happen, he loves you too much, you know that."

"Sometimes you just can't be with the one you love Pierre, and that's just how life works."

"But it's Joe! Joe would do anything to be with you!"

"I know that, or at least I did. But somethings can't be done, no matter how hard you try."

"Are you ever going to tell me what actually happened."

She shook her head. "I can't Pierre it's too hard." She did everything she could to hold back her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mother."

"I am too."

—

"Joe!" Mia called after him, as she ran towards him.

"Princess." He bowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Security checks."

"No, I mean, you don't bow to myself or grandma. Are you okay Joe?"

"I'm fine Princess. Forgive me."

"Joe, you're not fine." By the look in his eyes she knew she was losing, so she decided to pull out the one thing she knew would work. "If you're not at your best Joe, physically and emotionally, then it'll be easy for you to get distracted and it could put our lives in danger." She tried so hard to stop herself from smirking as he sighed. "So what's going on?"

"Let's start here, what do you know?" He guided her over to the nearest bench and sat beside her.

"You love her Joe." He nodded slowly. "And she loves you." Again, he nodded. "You've been secretly dating for thirty-five years."

"You've been talking to Pierre." He noted.

"Well who else am I going to ask when you and grandma keep it tight lipped?"

"I suppose that makes sense." He conceded.

"So what's wrong Joe?"

"I had hoped, one day, that your grandmother would become my wife." He began as he looked into her eyes.

"But…?" Mia egged him on.

"This stays between us." She nodded and crossed her fingers behind her back. "She gave me reasons as to saying no, she never actually said the word 'no,' but we both understood."

"Joe." She looked at him with sad eyes. "You're not going to give up on her, right?"

"Princess, it's been thirty-five years. She could have said anything else, that she's not ready, that she wanted to wait a little while longer, but she didn't. I think, after your coronation at the end of the month, it'd be best if I retire. I've taught Shades everything I know, he'd be perfect to keep after you."

"Joe! You can't!" She held her tears back.

He stood up. "I'm sorry Princess." Then he left.

—

Hours later, Mia was still sitting on that bench, and Pierre had appeared as if out of nowhere. "Mia? What is it?" He sat beside her.

"Did you talk to grandma?" he nodded. "I talked to Joe. You go first." She insisted.

"She said that she lost Joe, and sometimes you just can't be with the one you love. But she didn't tell me what happened." She took his hand.

"Joe told me." He seems shocked that Joe opened up to her. "He asked that I keep it to myself, but as you're an expert in secrets, and I know you'll help me, I'll tell you." He nodded. "He asked her to marry him."

"It's about damn time!" Pierre nearly shouted, but she shook her head. "What happened Mia?"

"She turned him down."

"You've got to be kidding me?" She shook her head again. "Why would mother turn down Joe?"

"There's more uncle. Joe's leaving."

"What?!" This time he did shout.

"After my coronation, he's leaving."

"Does mother know?"

"I doubt it." Mia hung her head. "We need to fix this uncle."

"Perhaps you should try talking to mother, you might get more out of her. Try to find out the reason she said no. Then meet me out here tonight and we'll figure it out." She nodded then went off to her grandmother's office and knocked.

"Come in." Her voice was weak and frail.

Mia pushed open the door. "Hello grandmother." She smiled as she closed the door.

"Hello my dear. I'm just about done here, if you wouldn't mind giving me a moment."

"Of course." She walked over and took a seat on the sofa. Soon enough, Clarisse was walking towards her, and took Mia's hands as she sat down.

"What is it my dear?"

"I love you grandma." Mia stated.

"I love you too Mia." She smiled, just like her voice, it was a weak smile.

"I love Joe too." Mia added and watched as the expression on her grandmother's face changed. "Please tell me what happened."

"Darling," she put her hand on the side of Mia's face, "it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"If it effects you and Joe, than of course I should be concerned with it. You are not only my grandmother, but my queen, your happiness is so important, especially as you continue to teach me how to rule. You need to be at your best, and right now, you're not. Neither is he." She felt accomplished with how well she'd been able to get Joe to open up, so she'd hoped it would work with her grandmother too.

"A queen has certain duties and obligations, not just to you, but to the country."

"And what does that have to do with you dating Joe?"

"You've been talking to your uncle."

"With all due respect grandmother, it's not hard to notice. Especially since I've been around him for the past five years, I've learned much of what he does and doesn't do, and that all changes when he's with you. You love him, don't you grandma?"

"For a queen there's more to consider than just love, Mia. I need to make sure that you're ready to rule, I need to do what is right by the country."

"And since when does the country get to tell you who you can and cannot love? You're happy with Joe, why can't it stay like that?"

"My country comes first Mia. I have obligations." Clarisse couldn't control the look of pain in her eyes.

"So? You've been together for so many years, where were those obligations then?"

"It's different now Mia."

"How?" Mia was starting to get angry, not with her grandmother, but with the situation as a whole.

"He wants to…" Clarisse stopped herself.

"He wants to what?"

"Start a life together." She replied sheepishly.

"It's about time!" Mia nearly shouted. "So what's the problem? Don't you want to marry Joe?"

"Of course I do, I just can't." Mia pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for talking to me grandma. I know it was hard."


	7. Chapter 7

Mia went off to meet her uncle. "Do you know?" He asked as she approached.

"I do." She sat down. "She picked her country over love."

"This is a joke right?" She shook her head. "She can't just throw away thirty-five years."

"She doesn't want to, but she feels it's best."

"She's wrong." Pierre agreed.

"Who's wrong?" Joseph asked as he stepped closer to Mia and Pierre.

"Mother."

"Don't say that too loud, she won't like it much." Joseph teased. "Why do you think she's wrong?"

"She made the wrong decision Joe. She should have picked you. In a matter of weeks the country will be in Mia's capable hands, mother should have said yes."

"I thought I told you it stays between us?" Joseph turned to Mia.

"You did, but Joe, uncle has a right to know, it is his mother after all. Plus he's great at secrets." She smiled. "But grandmother is wrong, Joe."

"Princess, trust your grandmother, she's doing what's right."

"What about you?" Joseph turned to look at Pierre. "You're just going to leave? Were you even going to tell her or I before you did leave?" Pierre accused.

"I was going to tell you Pierre. I don't know if I'm going to tell Clarisse before I hand in my letter of resignation."

"Isn't that a little unfair Joe?"

"Isn't turning someone down after so long a little unfair too?" He took a deep breath. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that."

"You do have a point though, Joe." Mia finally spoke. "But you love her, you should at least tell her beforehand. We love you Joe, and we want you to stay, but if you think leaving is best, we won't stop you." Mia hung her head.

"Thank you Princess." Joseph then turned and left.

"What do you mean we won't stop him?" Pierre questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, we will, we just need him thinking we won't." She smiled.

"There's the Mia I know!" He smiled.

—

It's been a few days.

There was a knock at her office door. "Come in." When Joseph walked in her heart skipped a beat, he closed the door after himself and took a few steps forward. "Oh Joseph I've been hoping to talk to you I wanted to apologize and…"

He cut her off. "Your Majesty." He bowed.

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his cheek. "Joseph?" The worry was evident in her voice.

"In two weeks time is the princess' coronation, at such a time I will be retiring. You will have my letter of resignation this afternoon, but you do have my two-week notice." He bowed, then turned to leave.

"Joseph, you can't!" She reached out and took his hand. "Mia needs you! I need you." She looked like she was about to cry. Joseph hated seeing her like this, but he couldn't stay and be so close, but yet so far from her. "I love you Joseph."

"I know." He whispered.

"Then stay, please." Her tears fell, and he wiped them away.

"I can't. I'm sorry Your Majesty." He slipped his hand out of hers then left. In the hall just outside of Clarisse's office, Pierre was walking up.

"Joe?"

"I gave her my two-week." He said, knowing what Pierre was thinking. "She's upset, you should comfort her." He suggested. Pierre nodded then walked into the room.

"Joe told you?" He asked her as he saw her crying. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"You knew?"

"For a couple days now."

"And Mia?"

"She knows too."

"Why was I the last to know?" She asked as she pulled apart, Pierre hander her than handkerchief from his pocket.

"You were that most difficult person for him to tell." Just then Mia walked in.

"She knows?" Pierre nodded as Mia walked over to comfort her grandmother.

Clarisse calmed down a bit. "We have much work to do today Mia, you are getting married next week."

"And Nicholas leaves tomorrow!" Pierre added excitedly. Clarisse laughed. Mia wanted to defend Nicholas, but her grandmother was laughing, and she wasn't going to take that from her.

Their morning queen lessons and appointments flew by, and by afternoon there was a knock on the office door. "Come in." Mia called. Joseph stepped in to see the three of them sitting around the desk going over paperwork. "Pierre, you said you needed help with that thing. I can help you now."

He looked confused then caught on, as he and Mia were passing by Joseph he whispered, "Tell her you love her." Then left with Mia.

"Your Majesty." Joseph bowed as he approached her.

"Joseph I…"

He cut her off again. "My letter, as promised." Then he handed it to her.

"I wish you wouldn't."

"As do I." He confirmed.

"So don't. Don't go. Let's rip this paper up. Please." She begged.

"I can't. I'm doing what's best for you, and what's best for Genovia."

She gasped at his comment. "I don't ever remember my country asking you to step down."

"Just like I don't ever remember my country telling you, you couldn't marry me. But I guess we were both wrong."

"Joseph, don't do this. Don't leave just because…" She trailed off.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because it is wrong of me to ask Her Highness to love me, and as I am in love with the queen, I probably shouldn't ask. The only way I know I won't is if I'm not here."

"But Joseph, I do love you." She stepped closer to him.

"Exactly, but you have a duty to this country, and those duties don't include loving a member of your security."

She lent in and kissed him. "Don't go." She whispered as they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." He said then left. Upon leaving he found Pierre and Mia lingering in the hallway. "Did you hear anything interesting?" He mused.

"Unfortunately the door was too thick to hear through." Pierre threw back then they watched as Joseph walked down the hall, to which they the reentered to office.

"Well, he's leaving." Clarisse said as she heard them walk in. "He gave me his letter."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Me too grandma."


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed slowly, Clarisse and Joseph hadn't actually spoken since then unless they absolutely had to, and their sad demeanour was effecting everyone else in the palace. It's now the day of Mia's wedding to Andrew. Mia had just told Andrew they deserved a chance to find real love, and just got the law overturned. She looked around her and called Lionel over to her. "Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending, doesn't mean you should't." Clarisse hesitated as Charolette took a step back from her. She fixed her jacket, then took a step forward.

"Well. Joseph."

"Your Majesty." He took a step forward and bowed.

"Dear Joseph." He looked at her skeptically. "Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

He nodded slowly, then finally said. "I thought you'd never ask." He turned to Shades. "Shades. You're in charge now. Good luck with Lionel. I'm going to a wedding." He stretched out his arm to Clarisse and she happily took it.

As they were walking up the aisle, Clarisse says; "I know it was short notice, but you were all dressed." Of which gives her a few soft laughs. Once they're standing in front of the Archbishop, she asks him, "My Lord Archbishop, I'd like to take this man as my husband if you please."

The Archbishop looks upwards, and expels, as if a sigh, "Finally." To which Clarisse and Joseph both look at each other.

Then as Joseph slips the ring on her finger he says, "And with this ring, I thee, finally, wed."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joseph didn't hesitate, he simply lent forward and pressed a quick but sweet kiss to his now, wife's, lips.

—

Upon returning to the palace, Joseph turned to Mia. "Princess?"

"Yes Joe?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I'm happy for you and grandma."

"Paps!" Pierre called from behind them.

Joseph laughed quietly. "Yes Pierre?"

"Thank you for not giving up on her." Then Clarisse walked over. "And thank you for finally asking him." He said with a sigh. "It's been too long already!"

"I know. Joseph, can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course." He smiled and took her hand as she lead him down to her rose gardens.

"I'm so sorry Joseph." She stopped walking, and hung her head.

"Clarisse." His velvet voice sounded as he reached out and took her other hand. Then as she looked up at him, he continued. "I know, and I understand. I always have."

"Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He kissed her, and pulled her close.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I've always love you, since the start." He replied. This time, she initiated the kiss, and was so glad to be his.


	9. Epilogue Part 1

**I began writing an epilogue, and it became excessively long. I will be posting it all, just in parts as I'm still continuing. I hope you enjoy it!**

Pierre cleared his throat as he and Mia stood there, and Joseph and Clarisse turned to look at them. "You know," he began as he looked back at Mia, "it's not as much fun now. I can't make subtle comments about them having alone time."

"I don't ever recall them being subtle to begin with Pierre." Clarisse commented.

"You needed something?" Joseph asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. We just needed to make sure you kids were behaving." Mia winked as Clarisse gasped.

"Mia! You're just as bad as your uncle!" Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph laughed a little.

"Princess, would you mind talking with me a moment?" Joseph asked.

"Not at all, and Joe, if I can't call you 'Joey' you can't call me 'Princess.' It's Mia."

He smiled. "Fair enough." He stretched out his arm and she took it and walked down the path a little more, until they were out of earshot of Pierre and Clarisse. "Thank you, Mia."

"I did nothing, it was all grandma."

"'Fairytale ending,' does that sound familiar?" He smiled.

"Right. You also had an earpiece in." She couldn't believe she'd forgotten.

"Indeed. I honestly didn't think she would do it."

"I feared that too." She admitted. "But I think she finally realized that in a matter of a week, she won't be queen anymore. So whatever duties apply to her now, won't necessarily apply then. Also, she has a duty to her heart, and to you most of all. Love is worth fighting for, and I think she'd forgotten that."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "You're going to make a wonderful queen, Mia."

"Are you still retiring Joe?"

"I am, I think it's time, but I'm not leaving. So if you still need me, I'm here for you Princess."

"Thank you Joey." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You started it. You know, I think I rather enjoy calling you Joey." She smiled.

"Don't get used to it."

She hugged him. "Thank you Joe, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Mia."

A few moments later they walked back over to Clarisse and Pierre. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Mia began, "he's still retiring on me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I did say that I'd be here if you needed me."

"It's not the same."

"No, it isn't, but it's better than nothing."

"You will still be protecting grandma, so I suppose it's fair."

"I won't let you down Mia." He smiled at Clarisse.

"Well, it's been an eventful day so I think I'm going to go off to bed." Mia said and hugged Clarisse and Joseph.

"I'll walk with you." Pierre told her as she turned to him, then off they went.

"We did the right thing today, right Joseph?" She turned to him.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? Goodness no! I just, I don't know."

"Come, sit with me and tell me what's going on." They sat down on the nearest bench and Joseph took both of her hands in his.

"I suppose part of me is worried because this morning I believed I lost you forever, and now you sit beside me as my husband. I'm worried that it could all seem rushed, given the past couple weeks."

"Do you believe it was rushed?" He was searching her eyes for any hint, but this is the first time in years where he could honestly say he didn't know what she was thinking.

"No." She paused. "I'm not sure. I mean, you and I have been you and I for many years. Then this past month has been nothing short of difficult, only to end up married to you today."

"So you think it could be rushed on the account of not properly being engaged?"

"I think that's what I'm saying. I don't know Joseph." In all the time he's known her, she's never been this unsure of what she was saying.

"Hopefully this will help. I have something for you." He slipped his hands out of hers and reached into the inside pocket on his suit jacket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it slowly and showed her the ring inside.

"Oh Joseph, it's beautiful." He took the ring out of the box and eased it onto her finger.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled then kissed her as he still held onto her left hand.

—

Clarisse woke up early the next morning and as she feared, Joseph was not beside her, but his ring was still on her finger, so she knew it wasn't a dream. She got up and wrapped her silk robe around her, then stepped out of the bedroom into the main room in her suite, only to see the balcony door open. She walked over to the door and watched as Joseph stood there—shirtless, leaning against the railing. "It's nearly sunrise. Watch it with me?" He asked without having to turn around. She walked up and looped her arm in his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?" Her voice was almost that of a whisper.

"I could ask you the same." He smiled. "This is about when I'd usually get up and start organizing your paperwork in your office, or other such things you'd need for the day."

"So early?" She questioned.

"Well, it helped others from being early because as you say; 'the queen is never late.' So I figured, if I could do one thing to make your day easier, it'd be worth it."

"Everyday that I got to see your smile was a day when you made my day easier." The sky began to glisten with beautiful oranges and soft yellows as the sun began to rise. "It's so beautiful Joseph."

He turned to her, "You're so beautiful Clarisse."

"But I'm just in my robe." She protested.

"Your beauty, Clarisse, is deeper than what you wear or how you look. Your beauty comes from your heart, and that's what I love the most about you." She then leaned in and pressed the sweetest kiss to his lips as she melted into his embrace. "I'd best get ready for the day." He said as they slowly pulled out of the kiss. "I technically don't retire until next week and I have to make sure Shades is prepared for Mia."

She nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right, and I have much work to do today as well." Her smile slowly faded at the thought of leaving his side. He kissed her again as he saw that look in her eyes.

"I'll be around if you need me, just call me, okay?" She nodded again and he slowly slipped out of her sight.

 **The next part is coming soon! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
